Fall Hard
by Jibbly
Summary: Josh gets cornered by a group of vampires, and texts Aidan to help him, but will he get there in time. Rape, Aidan/Josh, crack, slash, violence, crack, language, and CRACK!


**Lol well, I just felt like typing up some good ol' Aidan/Josh interaction.**

**I'm getting really into this pairing, and it's so easy to write about them. Lol**

**I don't know why I wrote this story but I did so that's all that matters.**

**Warnings: swearing, violence, rape (almost), crack, tenderness, and crack. Did I forget to mention crack? No, well I'll say it again! CRACK!**

**Disclaimers: No I do not own Being human. I know right? I was surprised to find this out too!**

**Fall Hard**

Josh was walking the dark streets of Boston, silently entertaining himself with the way his breath fogged up the cold January air. He was like a kid, smiling happily because of the smoke of his breath. He had just gotten over his shift at the hospital. He would've called Aidan to pick him up, but he like cold nights like this. It was the beginning of December, so there were Christmas lights decorating the city. It was so late that no one was out, save for a few night owls. It made the city look surreal and peaceful.

He made another turn to the right, and sighed deeply. The quiet walk was calming to him. He was relatively at peace; it would be another week before the next full moon happened again. His senses were heightened but nothing that made him worry.

There was a bar ahead, the music and smell of beer easily escaping through the stone walls and wooden door. He walked a little further down the road, when he heard people talking. He was already going to walk past the alley where the men were when he smelled it.

'Blood…'

Without thinking about what he was doing, he looked at the alley and saw a group of men. There were three of them and what looked like a fourth one being covered.

They must have sensed him, because one of them turned his head to look directly at him. The one, who spotted him, tapped the man covering the other person's body with his own, drawing his attention.

And that's when Josh saw what was happening. They were vampires, and just made a meal out of some poor guy in the alley next to the bar.

He quickly turned away and started walking away from the vampires. He prayed that they wouldn't follow him, but he knew better. There was a loud whistle from behind him, hearing three pairs of footprints behind his. He discreetly took out his cell phone and texted Aidan.

'Vampires.'

Aidan responded almost immediately.

'**Where are you?'**

Josh quickly typed in his location, and stopped knowing that running away was useless. He stood his ground as the vampires approached him.

He was slammed into a brick wall by his throat. They looked about in their late twenties or early thirties. The one that was holding him had a sadistic smirk on his face. The two others behind him were mirroring his facial features.

The man leaned closer to him, going up to his ear.

"Is the little doggie lost?"

Josh felt the man's other hand rummage through his pocket and took out his cell phone. He tossed it to the guy to the right of him, who caught it easily.

"Read who he was texting to."

Josh was trying to put up a brave face, but it was kind of hard to do with three vampires cornering you in an alley, with one of the said vampires choking you.

He felt a knee roughly shove itself in-between his legs, and he couldn't help the surprised yelped he let out to it.

"Were going to have some fun with you tonight, pup." He raised his knee again, making josh squirm to get away which was useless.

"He texted someone named Aidan."

The 'leader', paused at the name. Turning his face around to look at the other vampire. Josh took advantage of the other's guard drop and kicked him off. Causing the other to stagger back, thanking his added strength. He decided to fuck logic, and made a run for it. He didn't even make it 10 feet before the third vampire tackled him to the ground, pinning Josh's arms behind him.

"Fuck, let me go!"

The vampire from on top of him chuckled at the squirming dog beneath him. The leader regained his composure and angrily walked up to Josh. His hand yanked back josh's head and let his fangs show.

Josh tensed, fearing that his was going to bite him. But was surprised when the other punched him instead. Josh's head hit the cement with the force of the punch. He tasted his blood on his tongue as the man yanked his head back up.

"Your master wouldn't happen to be Bishop's Aidan, would he?"

Josh glared at him and spat his blood on the other's face.

"Fuck you!"

The vampire smirked and licked the blood on his face, but made a disgusted face. He had forgotten that werewolf blood tasted like piss to them. Then an idea hit him, as he lifted Josh's face more, straining the other's neck.

"That's exactly what I intend to do."

A laughed passed through all three of the vampires as horrible realization came crashing down on Josh.

He was going to get raped.

He started struggling harder, trying to jostle the other from his back. The other let out a hiss and decided to teach the dog a lesson. By breaking his arm. There was a horrible cracking sound, followed by Josh screaming in pain.

His screaming was cut off by a mouth on his, and fangs slicing his tongue. There was blood escaping from his mouth, running down his chin onto the floor.

His head was shoved against the hard pavement, making his vision swim, and he felt his pants being tugged down. He started panicking, but was still unfocused due to how hard his head had been banged onto the pavement. He was about to scream for help, when the weight on his back and the tugging of his pants stopped.

He tried to lift his head up, but the dizziness was too much. There was the sound of growling and hissing all around him. He heard a yell, as a crack was heard.

He slowly opened his eyes, seeing sideways as his head was still on the ground, catching the glimpse of the three vampires fleeing. One of them was cradling his arm, probably broken from the crack he had heard.

There was a pair of black shoes walking towards him, lifting his eyes; he saw the concerned face of his housemate.

"Aidan…"

Aidan kneeled down worry etched across his face.

"Are you okay, Josh?"

Josh took a minute to answer, thinking it over. Thinking of what could have happened, he was thankful that he only had a broken arm and a possible concussion.

"Yeah, my arm and head are killing me though."

Aidan winced as he looked at the state his friend's arm was in. He carefully slid his arm under the other and slowly lifted him into a sitting position. There was a huge gash on the side of Josh's face and was blood coming out of the other's mouth.

Josh was swaying a little.

'He probably has a concussion.' Aidan thought.

He knew he couldn't take josh to the hospital, because his healing was way too fast. They would ask them questions.

He was this close to hunting down those dipshits and fucking tearing them limb from limb for doing this to josh.

He snapped his attention back to Josh when he noticed the other's eyelids closing. He gently grabbed each side of Josh's face and spoke gently to him.

"No, josh. You can't fall asleep. You have a concussion, so you need to stay awake, okay?"

The other just let out a whimper and struggled to keep his eyes half open.

"I want to go home."

Aidan nodded helping josh get up slowly. Josh let out a groan as his arm accidently hit his side. Weighing his options, Aidan decided that carrying Josh home was the best option. He lifted the other up bridal style.

"He-Hey! Wha-"

"I'm carrying you. Don't be difficult, or I'll drop you."

It was an empty threat. They both knew it. Aidan would never hurt Josh, especially after what he just went through.

Josh pouted and cradled his arm to his chest, ignoring the heat that had pulled up to his face.

"Fine."

It didn't take long for them to reach their street. Some of the house lights from his neighbors were on.

Heat pooled up to Josh's face again. Realizing that his was enjoying the way Aidan was carrying him.

He was embarrassed! You would be too if your **MALE **housemate was carrying you like some girl down the street where at any moment a neighbor could randomly po-

"Aidan, is that you?" Stephanie their neighbor to the right asked. (1)She had a large garbage bad in her hand, which she was proably throwing in the trash.

Aidan stopped and turned towards the young brunette, giving her his charming smile.

"Yeah, it's me."

'Fuck my life!'

Josh thought as he saw their female neighbor. He hadn't known her long, but knew enough about him to know that she was noisy.

"Is that Josh? Why are you carrying him?"

Aidan chuckled a little, buying time so he could think of an excuse. Meanwhile, Josh was feeling more and more awkward as Stephanie was openly staring at them. Him mostly. If he rememdered right, the girl had a crush on him. Which was weird, considering that most women tended to like Aidan more than him. Oh and the fact that she was 16 and he was in his late twenties.

Josh decided that he would explain since Aidan was taking too long.

"Well, you see wha-"

"He can't really walk right now."

Josh felt like slapping himself, and Aidan, harder to Aidan. The girl's eyes widened, but smirked after a minute. If there was one thing he remembered about his neighbor, it was that she was a not so closet yaoi fan girl.

"Rough night?"

Aidan must have caught on to what she was insinuating, because he smirked as he looked down at josh.

"Extremely."

Josh blushed and glared at both of them.

"Shut up, and get inside!"

Aidan chuckled as he opened the door.

"Have fun boys!"

Aidan full out laughed and josh started to hit him, as the door shut.

"Shut up!"

Sally just looked at them, with a seriously confused face.

**Lol well, I wanted to end the story with a happy, kind of, ending.**

**Ever notice how everyone thinks Aidan and josh are together? **

**No?**

**WELL I DID! BWHAHAHAHA!**

**Lol well yeah.**

**Josh is so awkward! I love it! He's like the ultimate uke! Him and his big ol' doe eyes! Lol I love how everytime someone thinks that they're a couple Josh starts to argue and Aidan just interrupts him and tells him its fine.**

**You know you want it, Josh!**

**Don't deny you guys love!**

**Lol **

**Yeah, I put myself into the story again! What cha gonna do about it! That's right!**

**You can't do jack shit son! Uh!**

**Lol well, I don't know why but it's easier to write Aidan/Josh stories than my other fandoms.**

**I'll take requests for this fandom, because I want to see what you crazy people think.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
